takethatfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heavy Entertainment Show (album)
61:12 |label = Columbia|producer = Guy Chambers, Jonny Coffer, Richard Flack, Stuart Price, Steve Robson, Greg Kurstin, Johnny McDaid & Gary Go|single 1 = Party Like a Russian|single 1 link = Party Like a Russian|single 1 released = September 30, 2016|single 2 = Love My Life|single 2 link = Love My Life|single 2 released = October 20, 2016|single 3 = Mixed Signals|single 3 link = Mixed Signals|single 3 released = February 28, 2017|single 4 = The Heavy Entertainment Show|single 4 link = The Heavy Entertainment Show (song)|single 4 released = April 28, 2017|previous = Under The Radar Volume 1|previous link = Under The Radar Volume 1|next = Under The Radar Volume 2|next link = Under The Radar Volume 2|cover = Robbie Williams The Heavy Entertainment Show.jpg}}The Heavy Entertainment Show is the twelfth studio album by Robbie Williams. It was released on November 2, 2016, through Columbia Records. Background In May 2016, it was announced that Robbie Williams had signed a recording contract with Sony Music. Williams said in a statement: "They're Music inspired, I'm inspired. I'm more ready than I ever have been and I'm totally convinced I'm in the right place. I look forward to working on this album, which is an album I'm immensely proud of, in this exciting new partnership with Sony Music." The track "Mixed Signals" was co-written by all four members of the American alternative rock band The Killers, who also perform all instrumentation. Release and Promotion The album was announced on September 25, 2016, and the same day the album's title track "The Heavy Entertainment Show" was released on Spotify and as an "instant grat" through the iTunes Store. The album's first official single, "Party Like a Russian", was released on September 30, 2016. The second single, "Love My Life", was released on October 20, 2016. On November 7, Williams announced a concert tour titled The Heavy Entertainment Show Tour to promote the album. It began on June 2, 2017, in Manchester, England and ended in November 2018 in Mexico City. Critical Reception The Heavy Entertainment Show received a Metacritic score of 59 based on 9 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Neil Z. Yeung of AllMusic was highly positive in his 4-star review, saying "Aptly titled, Williams is entertaining as ever, a consummate showman until the end. The album is a grab bag of ideas, darting here and there in its pursuit of a hit. However, this isn't too much of a distraction, Mr Entertainment and his bombast do not disappoint. The Heavy Entertainment Show is his most invigorated album in years, a truer return to the pop realm than ''Take The Crown''. Here, Williams dresses up his antics in expert production with plenty of cheekiness to spare." Kitty Empire from The Observer gave a mixed three-star review stating, "Cheek, swagger and schmaltz, the tunes that could only come from Williams make this record entertaining, if a little groan worthy. The could-be-anybody songs just don’t stick in the memory." Tim Jonze from The Guardian gave a negative two-star review and said, "A lurching mess of styles, it lurches from one thing to the next, be that MOR balladry, glam rock or orchestral show tunes." Commercial Performance Two days before the album was released in the Netherlands, Williams received a gold edition of the album during his appearance on RTL Late Night on November 2, 2016, for over 20,000 pre-orders of the album in the country. It debuted at number 1 on the UK album's chart with combined first week sales of 67,000 copies sold. Tracklist Category:Pages Category:2016 Category:Robbie Williams Category:Robbie Williams albums Category:Albums Category:The Heavy Entertainment Show